


The Enemy to No Nut November

by Nanostin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Humor, Porn With Plot, Smut, a lot more plot than porn, but miu can handle it because she's the ultimate slut, can this even be considered porn, i hope this dies just as badly as all the turkeys have this thanksgiving, it's too much for teruteru to handle, kokichi's dick is special, vulgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanostin/pseuds/Nanostin
Summary: Junko exposes Kokichi's secret of being the most pathetic virgin and he gets harassed by the whole student body. Meanwhile, Miu's ready to get revenge on him but lucky for him, her revenge is his solution to stop the harassment.





	The Enemy to No Nut November

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first ever smut and it's epic.
> 
> For this Thanksgiving, I am not thankful for having the privilege to write whatever comes to mind.

Big shit is buzzing at Hopes Peak, real big shit. It has just been discovered that Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, is a virgin.

That's right, hasn't even touched lips with anyone before, bitch is a huge virgin and he's been covering it up like he's some kind of sex machine.

Now, how did people find out about this? Well, Junko came along and using her bullshit Junko powers, she has discovered and exposed that Kokichi is a huge virgin.

His sex life is so pathetic that he hasn't even touched himself once, not because he finds no reason to but because he doesn't know how to masturbate. Seriously, dumbass gets confused when he strokes it a little and gets scared that his dick isn't supposed to be that pink. He called his doctor the first time he saw that because he seriously thought he had some kind of disease.

He's really pissed that people know about this now because now none of these pieces of shits wants to make out with him because they want to keep him a virgin. Well, not that they ever wanted to make out with him in the first place, but still, now things got even harder for him.

Even fucking Maki stopped strangling him because she's afraid he secretly has a strangulation fetish. Well, he might, and he might have been feeling absolute pleasure everytime she wrapped her hands around his neck, but still, she's a bitch for assuming that he has that fetish.

Seriously, it's become so bad that people don't want to touch him, don't even want to talk to him because they think that the smallest of things would get him turned on; which is completely absurd. Not every virgin is sensitive to human contact! Well, Kokichi is, but he's sure as hell not going to admit it!

However, there is one bitch, one special bitch, who wants to advance on the boy after hearing the news: Miu Iruma. That's right, she's mad as hell that this cuck has been making fun of her sex life when the only thing he did close to sex is getting a corn dog stuck deep in his mouth during lunch. She's pissed that a fucking virgin is what she's been fantasizing about for the past weeks like he's a sex god and that she had an orgasm twice in front of her classmates just from his words.

If that piece of shit didn't lie about being the total chad with sex then maybe she wouldn't have been as pissed, but he did. 

Miu will not stand for this, being the wet and thirsty slut that she is, she will have her revenge.

Soy boy is in Gym class now, where he's been told by one of his classmates to get a football (an actual football, the kinds that you Americans call a soccer ball) (fucking disgraceful) from the storage room. Once inside, the door suddenly slammed behind him, the only thing giving light is a single light bulb. 

He scrimmages through the basket of balls and feels a ball that was big and oddly soft. 'What the fuck? Is this ball deflated or something?' He digs his other hand deep down and feels another one of these weird ass balls. 'What the hell are these...?' He began to squeeze them multiple times, the way they felt seems completely foreign to him. Suddenly, the balls began to lift up on their own, and out popped Miu, shouting, "What the fuck are you doing!? You didn't even try to pull them out! Who the hell feels something unfamiliar and then instead of trying to see what it is, they begin groping it?"

Kokichi was feeling lots of emotions right now, the biggest one being confused. 'Was... was I seriously touching Miu’s boobs? Shit, does this mean I'm turned on? Oh wait, I'd get an erection if I was. Do boobs really feel that rigid? Hold on, I think I was feeling the edge of her bra. Am I seriously this stupid? Don't answer that Kokichi, you'll make yourself cry.' From all of these questions there was one that he really wanted the answer to, "Have you been in here this whole time, waiting for someone to search through the ball pit?"

She responds, "No you fuckin’ turd brain, I've been in here waiting for you to look through it."

"How the fuck would you know I'd be the one-"

"No more fucking questions, we're going to fuck." Miu orders.

“How are we supposed to fuck if you won’t answer my questions about fucking?”

“I knew you were going to say that, you fuckin’ pork dick. You think you’re hot shit with that crap of a joke, don’t you?”

Kokichi shrugs, “Yeah, kinda do.”

“Whatever, just shut your mouth and save your saliva!”

“Save it for what?”

“For when we tongue fuck you dumbass virgin!”

The boy’s body revolted back. “No way! You’re serious about this!?”

“Yeah, I’m serious!” Miu answers as if it was obvious, “I’m going to strip you from your virginity!”

“Hell no! If you’re the one who does that then I’ll never be able to brag about my first time!”

“Bitch, you should be thanking me for wanting to fuck you! I only go for the juiciest and thickest of cocks.”

Kokichi was silent for a while then uttered, “So I’ll be your first, huh?”

Confused by his question, Miu asks, “First what?”

“First nothing!” he quickly took back his statement. Miu stares at him with confusion and said, “Whatever, just start groping my boobs; I’m sure something as small as that will be enough to get you excited.”

Kokichi heavily rejected her order and ignored her whines, grabbing a football. “Just grab my boobs, you fuckin’ ball-less wimp!” Miu shouted in frustration, having enough of his rejections.

“I don’t want to grope your fat, dangling balls!” he shouts back, thinking that she got the message when she suddenly sunk back in the ball pit but soon realizes that it’s because the door opened.

“Hey you lousy octopus, why the hell are you screaming about groping balls?” Hiyoko asks, having only heard the last things he spoke. She saw him holding the football and an assumption came to her head that made her scrunch her face in disgust. “Eww…” she turns around and shouts out to the class, “Guys, that disgusting virgin is groping the balls like their breasts!”

What a little shit; because of that banana-hair loli, Kokichi has now been dubbed by students as “The Ball Groper”, and people are warning others to keep their balls safe.

Kokichi walks through the halls feeling pissed by the events. Biting his thumb, he mutters, “Why the hell are the students in this school so retarded…?” Mahiru, having overheard him, gasps and announces to the students in the halls, “Kokichi just used the word ‘retarded’, he’s insensitive!”

The students begin to boo him and he cries in frustration, “Oh come on! This isn’t even about me being a virgin anymore!” Other than the continuous booing, the only other response he got was a pencil thrown at his forehead. “Ow!” he picks up the pencil and forces a laugh, “Ha! Jokes on you, I was running out of lid!” That’s a lie, a lie that comes as a sad attempt to keep him from crying like a pussy.

He’s not safe at the school anymore, not even in the bathroom; he got yanked inside a bathroom stall and let out a yelp, fearing for his butt hole until seeing that the person who pulled him in is Miu. He sighed in relief, “For a second there, I thought I was going to get penetrated in the anal.”

“Oh no, we’re not going to rush that,” Miu assured, her response only raising many meanings to it. Snapping out of trying to figure out what the bitch meant by that, Kokichi questioned, “How do you keep finding me?”

“That doesn’t matter, what matters is that we’re alone in a bathroom inside a stall together,” Miu pointed out and smirked suggestively, “you know what that means.”

Kokichi gave her a blank stare, not wanting to admit that he has no idea what the fuck she’s implying yet not knowing what to do. “Um, yeah, totally. I just…” he stopped his sentence midway and smiled at her, hoping for some kind of hint.

Miu rolled her eyes, “Take your pants off, dumbass.”

“Oh- right! Right!” Kokichi was about to unbuckle his belt and quickly halted, “Wait a second- fuck no! You seriously want to fuck me here? In the bathroom?!”

“Bitch, did I stutter?” Miu responded impatiently.

“First off, it’s already disgusting enough just thinking about making physical contact with you, and second, fucking in a bathroom stall seems completely unsanitary.”

That virgin bitch did it again, he seriously insulted her, saying that he doesn’t want a single touch from her. This fucker screwed up now, for now she’s really motivated into mind-fucking him. “Oh my god, you vanilla ass stupid virgin, just do it!” she demanded, stepping closer to him in the already tight space that they were in.

“No! Get away from me, cum for brain!” Kokichi unlocked the stall door and stepped out, coming face to face with Nagito. “You had the chance to do it with Miu in a bathroom stall and you bailed out? You’re lucky that you’re an ultimate, or else you’ll just be a sad, pathetic man…” Nagito shook his head, making Kokichi feel crummier than he did before. Even that trash inducing scum known as Nagito finds him pathetic, he’s hit a new low.

Another day of Gym class and the students were playing dodgeball. Before the game officially began, Sonia stepped up to the middle and announced, “Brothers and sisters, although this is a game where one goes against the other, let us not forget about the glory of teamwork. And so I say, as a team… we must take down the virgins.”

With that order, everyone missile a dodgeball at Kokichi, causing him to squeal like a bitch and put his arms up as a shield as the balls came roaring in. “You jerks! Half of you are virgins yourself!” he shouted, specifically eyeing Kazuichi.

Kazuichi darted his eyes around and sweated nervously, “Uhh… Kokichi’s making up lies, get him!”

Once again the boy was ambushed with balls. “What the fuck!? All the balls are on my side, how’d you get more!?” the leader questioned before being ambushed yet again. “I’m already out of the game!”

That’s it, he’s not going to take any more of this shit, he’s going to do it; he’s going to cower away in some hidden place.

And so, when the girls were in the pool for swimming and the guys were running around the track, Kokichi ran far away under the bleachers. Yes, he’s safe now, safe in this quiet, dark place where no one could hear or see him…

“Ah, I see you’ve arrived with your tail droopin’.”

He shrieked, and Miu shouted back, “Shut up! Shut up! What the fuck!? Do you want to be caught!? Are you into that shit you nasty freak!?” 

He instantly shut his mouth and opened it again to ask, “What the fuck are you doing here? And why does it look like that swimsuit that you’re wearing is going to rip from your fat?”

“It’s called having big boobs and not the right size, idiot. Now listen, did you come here to lose your virginity or what?” Miu answered and asked a question of her own.

“No! I don’t want to touch a dirty whore! Your sags of meat are nasty looking as fuck and…” Kokichi noticed her crouching closer to him and he backed away, “Your large- round- screw off!”

“What the hell are you squealing for? I’m a whole inch away from you,” Miu asked, genuinely confused.

“Shut up! Your cheeks are red! You- you got thick thighs! Fat! Fat thighs! Thick- fat- thighs!”

“I don’t even know what you’re saying anymore,” Miu gets closer to him, coming in between his legs.

“If you come any closer with your hot- fuck! Hot for a slut… face then I’ll moan! I’ll moan and you’ll be like ‘holy crap, his moans are hotter than mines! Now it’s going to replay in my head and I’m going to be wet forever’!” His voice got higher as he spouted out nonsense, sometimes having voice cracks. 

Chest now against his, Miu noticed how red his face is. “Why’s your face like a monkey’s ass?”

“How about you make my actual ass just as red?”

“...What?”

Kokichi felt his throat grow heavier at his slip-up. “Take that- that- busty body away from me already!”

“Hold up…” Miu squeezes her breasts closer against his chest and eyes him quizzingly, “Do you have a hard time lying when you’re turned on?”

“Don’t ask me stupid questions,” he purposely avoids answering.

“Holy shit, you do! Is that why you’re still a virgin?”

“No, it’s because I’m not a horny cum slut like you,” he insults her, managing to show some of his cool. This bitch is just asking for it now. Miu presses against one of his groin causing him to yelp, “Fuck! You know, if you advance on me any further then I’ll scream; I’ll scream and I totally wouldn’t want you to tit fuck my cock! And I don’t want a blowjob from you either, so- so…!”

“Why are you resisting so much? Is your dick dirty or something?” Miu asked.

“No, it’s clean…”

“Do you want me to suck it?”

“Noooo...” he casts his eyes away from her as he stretches his word.

“Alright then, you better not come too fast!” determined, Miu was about to pull down his gym shorts but was stopped when he grabbed a hold of her wrists tight enough to hurt. “Wait wait wait! Shouldn’t we kiss first?” he asked nervously; she was able to feel the heavy amount of sweat on his hands.

“Fine,” Miu grabbed a ruffle of his hair from the back and pulled him into a kiss, quickly thrusting him away. “There, you got your kiss, now the pants go down!”

Kokichi felt himself getting dizzy with the heat, his eyes spiralling. “F-first kiss…” 

“We’re not here for love, boy! We’re here to lose your virginity!” Miu was about ready to slap him to his senses when she felt something on her knee. Oh shit, the bitch is fully erected now, and his bulge feels like something impressive.

“Whoa… I thought you’d have a small dick to match along with your small ass, but you seem to have something going!” Miu gleamed.

Kokichi’s frustration about not having a chance to cover his tent and the way it easily showed due to how loose the gym shorts are shows with the way he awkwardly fumbles.

Miu excitedly brought his pants down and went for his boxer. Although his brain wants to stop her, his body refuses to move. He decides to not protest because he’s sure that if he opens his mouth, the only thing that’ll slip out is something horny.

His boxer comes down and his cock springs up, truly displaying something to behold. Miu’s whole body quickly jolted back, her instincts for danger running its work. She might have even pissed herself if not for the fact that this isn’t a piss-fic, and I’m using all of my holy power to keep it from being a piss-fic. Taken back, she spouts, “Oh my fuck, that’s a nasty penis!”

“It’s big!” Kokichi defended himself, “You like big, don’t you!?”

“I like big and fat, not long and skinny! And why does it have awkward-ass bumps for!?”

“Hey, weren’t you the one who wanted to play with my dick?”

He’s right, she was. She wants to fuck away his virginity and have him begging for her so she can make fun of him later on for ever mocking her about her sex life, and dammit! She’s not going to back out now!

“Alright, you pathetic horny virgin, mama Miu’s here to help you!” Miu took a hold of his length and-

“Aaaaaahhh~!” instantly, Kokichi came.

“What the fuck!?” Miu jumped back, startled by his sudden slutty outburst.

The boy can only pant, feeling joyful wonder from this pleasurable new sensation that flowed all throughout his body. He was already a drooling mess; it was quite sad, honestly. Regaining enough of his breath to speak, he asks, “So… a-am I still a virgin…?”

It just got sadder.

“Yeah, you’re still a fuckin’ virgin! You stay a virgin until you shove your dick up my pussy! And how the fuck did you cum that fast!? I didn’t even stroke!” Miu shouted.

“You think it’s possible to last longer!?”

“Way longer!”

“Oh… Well, I’m pretty tired now… can’t we do this some other time?” just as Kokichi panted that out, the straps of Miu’s swimsuit snapped, not only exposing her breasts but the condom that came plopping out. The effect of that is another boner.

“Whoa, real tits! Like, real female tits! That’s so hot!” Kokichi wanted to smack his head, hating how he lost the ability to lie. To be fair, the only thing he’s been seeing close to a woman’s breasts are man-boobs in the locker room, so you can understand why he’s so astonished. Trying to get himself to shut up, he looks down to examine the pack that fell out. “H-hey, that’s size small! Like, extra small!”

“I thought your size matched your height, okay!? I have another size in case I was wrong,” Miu pulled out another pack from her now ruined swimsuit.

Kokichi looked it over for a little and grew offended, “What the- this is XXS! Extra-extra small! You couldn’t think of me having at least a normal size dick!” 

“Stop your cryin’! I rather you had a short dick than that strand of chow mein noodle!” Miu snapped.

“Excuse me!?”

“It looks like a string of yarn with multiple knots! Ugh…” Miu made a gagging sound and covered her mouth, “I think I’m going to throw up…”

“That’s seriously uncalled for!” at this point, Kokichi was ready to bop her on the head.

“Yeah, whatever, just hold your sweaty stick, I can fix this problem,” Miu cleared her throat and began screeching animal-like sounds, “Oowah! Oowah! Skz skz skz skz!”

“What the hell is that? Your mating call?” Kokichi mocked, “You seriously want to do it with multiple guys? What a whore…”

“You literally cummed just because I touched that nightmare-dick of yours so shut the fuck up! This isn’t a mating call but it probably got your cock throbbing anyways,” Miu shot back.

Out of the black void of the shadows, Teruteru emerges. “You called?”

Kokichi sweated, “Has he been there watching us this whole time?”

“Nah, he only comes when you call him,” Miu explained.

“Yes, Kokichi, I only come when you call me… Don’t worry…” Teruteru has a rather concerning smile that made the leader shiver.

“Teruteru, we have a code ivory problem,” Miu explained.

“Oh, wrong condom size, huh? What size do you need?” Teruteru asked, easily understanding her code talk.

“Umm… the longest size you have.”

“Ooo~ he’s packing a big one, huh? Mind if I join?” the chef asked in full interest.

“Trust me, you seriously don’t want to,” Miu warned.

“Now now, don’t be shy, we can all have fun together,” Teruteru leaned past Miu to get a good view of Kokichi’s dick and his eyes widened in terror. Miu awed, “Whoa… Teruteru, I didn’t know you had pupils!”

Teruteru snapped out of his stage of what can only come when one sees the devil himself and stammered, “What is that!? I don’t think I can look at a dick anymore, not even my own…!”

Kokichi rolled his eyes, “Oh come on, you're being too dramatic. At least it’s the right colour; I get points for that, right?”

The chef shivered uncontrollably, threw a packet on the ground, and burst out running all the while screaming. “Yeah,” Miu nodded her head in understanding as she watched him go, “I get that.”

“Fucking Christ, this is stupid… Fuck me already so I won’t have to deal with any of this shit anymore!” Kokichi ordered.

“Whoa! The twink is growing some balls!” Miu said in surprise. Kokichi glared at her, a glare that shows that he’ll destroy the world and all who is in it if she doesn’t start riding him right now, causing her to squeak.

Oh shit, the virgin has finally regained his domestic tone. Yes, he’s doing it, he’s keeping it cool even when Miu’s boobs dangled around his dick as she slipped the condom on, even when she fully took her swimsuit off, exposing herself completely. He’s doing it, he’s managing to not slip out something stupid, he’s doing it- “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~~~!” he let out a loud moan when Miu began riding his dick that not even the most experienced of porn stars can muster. 

Seeing the inventor’s cunt engulf most of his shaft had him not only not being able to lie now but to start shouting whatever’s on his mind. “Ah-! Fuck-! Your ass feels good as shit! Is your pussy some kind of drug!? Your flapping boobs are so hot! You’re so hot! Oh my god- I seriously want to lock you in a room where I’d fuck you every day!”

“What the- shut up before you attract someone with your bitch-ass dolphin screams!” Miu ordered, but by then it was too late. Right in front of her, Miu saw a devious smirking fashionista staring down at her. “Omg, is the biggest slut in school fucking the biggest virgin? Well, use-to-be virgin, anyways,” Junko laughs.

Fuck, she’s totally going to expose them now. ‘Alright Miu, play it cool and maybe she won’t expose you-‘ as Miu was thinking, Kokichi twisted around to face Junko as much as he can and boasted, “That’s right, I’m no longer a virgin! Want to share it with the school? Go ahead!”

“Kokichi, what the fucking hell are you doing!?” Miu questioned and was ignored as Kokichi continued, “You exposed my virginity so I could fall into despair, didn’t you? Well guess what; I’m no longer a virgin! Miu fucked me, so people can’t harass me anymore! Your plan failed, Junko! It was fun seeing you try to ruin me, though.”

A beep sound was heard, a beep sound that indicated that a recording has finished. “You truly are a mess, Kokichi. Well, let’s see what people would do when I share this,” Junko laughed and ran off, leaving the two alone under the bleachers.

“Well, my problem has been solved. Um- Miu? Think you can help me with my other problem? This is starting to feel annoying…” Kokichi asked, hinting at his dick which was still inside her.

Miu growled in frustration and shouted, “You motherfucker! I’m gonna give it to ya’ rough now!”

“Rough? What do you mean rou-“ before Kokichi could finish his question that only a vanilla virgin would ask, he felt his dick twist inside her and screamed.

The next day, Kokichi walked through the halls standing tall and proud. Around him, people stared and whispered to one another. “Well guys, I assume you heard the news; I’m no longer a virgin!”

“Eww, why are you bragging about that? You're disgusting!” Hiyoko gawked. People around her muttered in agreement.

“What the- you people were the ones harassing me for being a virgin!” Kokichi shouted.

“Yeah, but bragging about the fact that you got fucked by that pig is gross as hell!” the dancer spat.

Mikan stuttered, “Wh-what!? I never fucked him!”

“Not you, you pig, the other pig!” 

“Screw you people, there’s no winning with you! I’m going to plant a bomb in the school and watch you all explode!” Kokichi lied, a lie that he was debating if he should keep a lie.

Meanwhile, Miu found herself angry at the little shit yet again. “That fucker just had to brag about me fucking him, didn’t he? No one wants to bang me now! That worthless cock will pay!”

May you have found the moral of this story useful, that you must never try to impress someone or you’ll only make things worse, and that you must never write a new story while feeling night-high unless you want to write utter shit.

**Author's Note:**

> If even one person comments for Irouma fluff then Irouma fluff shall be made. If no one comments for it then I'm making more sins.


End file.
